Truth Hidden in Lies
by HeavensTear
Summary: Inu-yasha and Kagome are in love, but Heavens forbidden these two lover... capure and put in the crystal zone will they try to escape or face the consequences that confronts them?
1. Death In His Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or its characters, but remember. I do own this story.my story.I wrote this story.wahahaha!!!!.Ahem.sorry about that!!  
  
Hello there fellow readers.this is a very important message.Readdddddd!!!!!!!!!!!!.Ahem. Thank you!!!! Hope you can still enjoy the first chapter!!!  
  
Chapter One- Death In His Eyes  
  
Heaven Realm Alert:  
  
"Please inform the Holy First that the Half-Demon Inu-yasha age 558 years and Tennyo (Heavenly Maiden) Kagome age 425 has escape from the Crystal Zone. I repeat Inu-yasha and Kagome has escape from the Crystal Zone."  
  
Inu-yasha P.O.V.  
  
'Don't let go.' I told myself. I don't know how long we've been out of the Crystal Zone.the Crystal Zone a place where demons and angels alike are put to reconsider their love for one another.either they separate from one another or they will face a punishment that will fit their action.  
  
As we ran down the glass stairway, I'm glad that I am with her now, I don't care what the Holy First has to say.he doesn't understand how we feel.it only matters on how we feel about one another.and that is all I care for.' ahhh!!! m-my head.?!'  
  
"Inu-yasha, are you okay?" "Kagome, p-please don't let go of my hand, I-I'll get us out of this damn place if it is the last thing that I do!" She stopped and I could see that she was blushing and her eyes were all teary, but the last thing that I don't want her to do was cry for me. I've seen enough and seeing her cry, just make my heart aches.  
  
"Inu-yasha, I promise I won't let go, no matter what." 'I believe you, Kagome.' "There they are!" cried one of the Sazan Kami (3 eyes God) I looked up to see him wearing a long cloak which looked as if it was made of pure gold and then over his shoulder came more guards. He looked at me and Kagome. I notice that he's going to use the third eye of his and summon the 'Lightning Blaze' at us. he could see that I notice what he was going to do so he paid no attention to me and turned to Kagome. She held my hand tightly and stood next to me without fear, I looked at her and in that moment the Sazan Kami made his first move and blast his attack.  
  
he put his hand in between his third eye and formed a diamond. the 'Lightning Blaze' flew so fast that my eyes could barely detect it. it went toward Kagome.  
  
"NOOOOO!!! THUD!!!!  
  
Kagome P.O.V.  
  
"Inu-yasha.Inu-yasha! Please nooo!!!."  
He opened his starry yellow eyes and looked at me.  
"Ka-Kagome.please don't cry.I'm okay. s-see I'm f-fine."  
"It's all my fault.if I hadn't.if I hadn't stop y-you wouldn't have to  
be in so much  
pain."  
  
"D-Don't blame your.self.!!."  
As he talked blooding came pouring from the side of his chest which  
wouldn't stop.  
His body felt so cold in my arms.'Please, don't take him away from  
me.'  
  
"I would've done it a-again.if it meant that you will be okay."  
"Inu-yasha, don't say that, you'll be fine!!! Nothing is going to take  
you away from me.  
  
I would do anything to make sure that you will live on. e-even if it  
means that I have to  
sacrifice mysel."  
  
I stopped before I even finish my sentence for I see that Inu-yasha is  
upset, and he  
doesn't want anything to happen to me.  
I know that, but he is all that I have left.  
He tried to say something but his weakness is taking advantage of  
him...his body kept on  
getting colder by the minutes and I know that his soul is escaping  
from his body.  
  
He knows that he was going.As he laid on my thigh.he picked up his  
head and lean  
toward me.  
"Inu-yas.hmf."  
He kissed me gently and then put his head back on my thigh.  
I felt a rush of blood come up to my cheeks, turned my head and looked  
at Inu-yasha  
whose head slightly stilted.  
he l-leaving.Me!  
  
(A/N) Well.there that's the end..it's kinda short. but it's only the  
first chapter rite? please review!!! 


	2. Yearning

Disclaimer: Okay, here we go again.Inu-yasha and its characters do not belong to me.hmmmm.you got that.okay!!!!  
  
Chapter Two: Yearning  
  
His eyes slowly began to close.I held his hand tightly with all my strength and his head close to my heart.  
  
Kagome P.O.V. "Ka-Ka-go-me. I-I love.!!" His head fell down and his hand slipped out of mine.  
  
"Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha!!! Please open your eyes.PLEASE!!! 'He's gone.he's r- really left me. N-no he'll come back.any minute now.hmmmfff.I don't wanna believe it, but that is not going to bring him back to me.'  
  
I looked around and saw that his blood had stained the glass stairs.his body laid there motionless. Out of anger I thought to myself.'Inu-yasha, Heaven will not be at peace.they will  
  
Suddenly I saw one of the guards holding a scroll, tied in golden string, in his hand. He handed to the Sazan Kami and left... The Sazan Kami untied the string and read the message that was inside. I felt a sting inside of stomach. something bad was going to happen.He gave the guards a signal and they came toward us.  
  
It all came to an end, we can't escape anymore. I look at the Sazan Kami that stood above me.'He so tall' "Tennyo Kagome, you have broken the Heaven's law by falling in love, which is bad enough, but with a demon at the lowest." He speaks. "Shut up.Inu-yasha is your kind too.he is neither a demon nor and angel, he is both and you know that." He doesn't look really mad at the fact that I was yelling at him.he seems somewhat very calm so I continued; I didn't care what he has to say.  
  
"You call Inu-yasha a half-demon, but why can't you say that he is 'also' an angel?" he said nothing. "The Holy First.this man who says that he is the father of creation.it is all a bunch of bullshit.he's just trapped in his own imagery world, he has no right to control over Inu-yasha or I."  
  
It seems that this comment really angers him.I know what I was doing.his eyebrows raised as if they were knitted together "Y-you, how dare you say that about the Holy First, ye will die in a very horrible way, if ye does not keep thy mouth close, the First know everything!."  
  
I feel so furious, why can't I Have died.there no reason to go on living anyway. "You call yourself a God but yet you are even lower that Inu-yasha!" "Ye dare compare me to that monster, he does not love y." Before he could finish his sentence I cut in and. "You have no right to say that! You don't understand how it feels to have lost someone so dear to you." His once knitted brows, now fell down to a worry look.nothing was going the way that I want them too.the guards that was standing next to us pull me up trying to get me away from Inu-yasha.  
  
'I promise that I won't let go and that is a promised that I will keep but you have to help me too.' But no matter how hard I try not to let go, everything just seems faint. At the moment that I let his hand go, I'm just overwhelmed by how much I love him. 'I understand now, Inu-yasha, you didn't run way from your fate and neither will I.'  
  
( Kagome's Poem)  
  
'I know you're lonely, we all are in one way or another, from the day we're born to the day we die.but don't worry, now you have me.. There's nothing that I've missed more then the lovely look in your eyes and the way you ruffle your ears.  
  
I can't express my feelings to you by using words.Times and again I tried to figure out exactly how I feel about you.it took awhile, but now I know that "I love you", but is it to late for me now?'  
  
"Inu-yasha, ever since I- .I met you. .I found out. .what it means. .to be truly lonely." 'You told me that you love me, but I never have the chance to say it' Kagome looked down and murmured."I love you Inu-yasha, that's why I wanted you to live"  
  
Okay that was the end of chapter 2.this sucks the story is not coming out the way I want it to.but I hope you like it!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and you could give me some ideas to make the story better if you want..Arigato 


	3. Where we first meet

Disclaimer: Inu-yasha and its character does belon.oh.my bad.I mean it doesn't belong to me! ah...hahaha?(_) @-@  
  
Chapter 3: WhErE wE fIrSt MeEt  
  
Author P.O.V.  
  
'Inu-yasha, I love you.that's why I wanted you to life.'  
  
As the guard pulled her up he stopped.looked that her and saw that she didn't want him to touched her, because she was fidgeting, trying to make him let go, so he let her go and she began to drag herself slowly. One guard behind her and she followed the one ahead of her.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked the Sazan God. "You will see when we get there." He replied without looking at me.for he was lifting up Inu-yasha and putting his lifeless body on his shoulder. He walked quickly toward us, trying not to fall too far behind.  
  
No one talked or say a word, everything was silent except for the sound of their shoes when it clicked on the glass stairs. Kagome looked around to see Inu-yasha, whose once silvery hair that she love to caress is now partly soaked in his own blood.  
  
She was arupted by a CREEEEEKKKK!!! An enormously huge door swung open in front of her and they walked in. BANG!!! It closed when the last person entered. She glanced around the long hall that stood before her. A small ray of light faced them. They continued to walk through the hall. the wall of the corridor was concealed with carved ice, like vains hanging off fences. Because of the ice, it made the room awfully cold.  
  
She looked below her feet and what she saw amazed her. The clouds ahs departed and the sun came out, it's warmness was just a foot away.golden yellow with touches of orange. She could see the green lush land of earth, but not best place to live, but to her it seems more than enough, the sight didn't last long as the clouds came together. She lifted her head and set her eyes ahead.  
  
As they got closer and closer to the light, her body began to give in to the temperature. The guard behind her noticed this and went to up to her, threw one of her arm over his shoulder and begins to walk again. He speaks "M'lady, you must not give up, there is still hope." Kagome was happy to know that there was still someone left that doesn't want her to die yet. They entered the light and the hallway behind them vaporized and disappeared. She set her foot in a place that seems like a chamber and its surrounding was of crystals. Almost as if a "Crystallized Chamber". They went to the center, where lies two block of ice. One for her and the other for Inu-yasha.  
  
When they came in, she didn't really notice that there were people in there. She swirl to the left and saw thousands of paired feathery wings."A-Angels" and to her right was dark sharp wings like the night itself."D-Demons" she had a confused look in her eyes. "Huh, where am I? Tell me?!." yelled Kagome. She looked ahead of her and saw a man with a long white beard that reaches his frighten hip.Dressed in a white fluffy cloak with long thin face, long black lashes and a height that was almost as tall as the man she stood next too. Finally a replied was given to her."You are in the Judgement Hall" said the Sazan Kami.  
  
Kagome P.O.V.  
  
'The Judgement H-Hall?!' "It is in the name of this place, by the name this place says that we will decide what happens to you and Inu-yasha, I do not want the same thing that happened 50 years ago to happen again today. I don't want to regret this ever again." The bearded man tells me.  
  
"What do you mean.by 50 years ago? Is something going to be repeated again or something? W-wait who are you, what are you doing up there, do you think that you are better than us." "SILENT! I AM THE RULER OF THIS WORLD, YOU SHOULD BE BOWING TO ME." his voice rings through the room and echoed in my ears. His eyes wide open and then he slowly lowered it.  
  
'This man shows no sign of fear and stood still as if I hadn't say anything. He has a strong self-confident in him, and show that he is better than everyone, but who is he? The ruler of this world'.she raises one of her eyebrow and the other lowed. 'The ruler of this world meaning that he is.is the H-Holy First' I felt nervous and angry at the same time.  
  
The lady next to him got up and approaches me.'hmf, she must be his lady!' And she speaks, "My dear." her voice make her sound like a mother but yet she looks too young. "When the Holy First said what he said, it mean that the thing that happens to you and Inu-yasha used to happen before in the Heaven and Hell Realm. There was a love affair involving a demon and an angel. We are not the same.There are difference between angels and demon as there are in gods and human. Angels lives off the goodwill that people have and demons eats the souls of people that are about to die." She had this sad look in her eyes while she was talking , it was as if she wanted to cry, I don't understand. But before I notice anything the guard that was holding me, helped put me down. "Are ye not an angel?" she asked me with a smile and her hand rested on my head. With that I return an answer, "That I am."  
  
"Well, Inu-yasha is different from you, completely different, just like his father and mother. Do you know why Inu-yasha is a half-demon?" He hands fell down toward the ground.  
  
"N-no, I never asked him and he doesn't look too happy talking about his past either" "I see, I will tell you then. Inu-yasha's mother was an angel that eloped with a demon. By doing this her life as an angel was over and she had to depend on the power of her husband, the demon, to give birth to Inu-yasha, but their power together wasn't enough. Not long they came to us (Holy First and his wife) and asked for our help, in return they said that they will give up their lives for Inu-yasha to live." She stopped for a moment. ' Inu-yasha the half-demon that stole my heart, his past I've never known.'  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Inu-yasha and I met when he was sitting among one of the clouds near Heavens gate, he has this lonely look in his eyes and he stared down at the world that was below him.  
  
I walked toward him and he turned around and look at me. "How long have you been there?" he starred at me, waiting for an answer. "O- Oh, for awhile, umm what are you looking at?" he swirl his head and looked down again, I took a seat next to him. "You see that land, below our feet, I wish that I'm was there. I don't belong here, this is not my place." "Why?" "I'm different?" "How?" "I'm a half-demon and the only one in Heaven too" "What's wrong with that, you and I are the same even if we're different in someway, I don't see that much different between us really. well you have those ear." "Hmmp." he gave me a smile and I could see that he was blushing.  
  
"That's the first time that anyone have treated me the same as they are." "Don't you have any friends?" "Well, a couple, but I don't think that they consider me as a friend so instead of feeling alone in a group, it's better to have real solitude all by myself." His smile turned into a small yet still kind smile so I told him what I think of his actions. "I think that you were afraid that they'll abandon you, so to find a way out of all of this, you decided to distance yourself from everything and every one that had entered your life."  
  
I remember that he had a daunted look on his face, but it changed into a small grin. "Maybe you're right, but still it's better if I wasn't here. I'll love to be down there." He may have a smile on his face but I thought to myself that maybe he didn't want someone like me to know that inside, he is really lonely after all.  
  
"Do you think that I am dre.? Arrr, what's your name?" he asked me with a shy look. "It's Kagome." "Kagoma, what kind of name is that?" "Don't be stupid, it's pronounce Ka-go-me, sorry, where's my manner, so.what your name?." I asked him with a baby voice. He laughed and said that his name was "I'm Inu-yasha." "See, what kind of name is yours." we both giggled and he began talking again. "You know, even though we just meet, it feel like I know you for a long time, I wish that time could stand still." "You shouldn't say that, because we both know that time never stand still, it's better to move on with the present." " You really know a lot huh.?" He turned so that his face would face mine. I could feel myself blushing.  
  
"H-hey, what colors are your eyes? It look like blue and green." I blinked. "Whoa, it change color again, now its blue and red, is something wrong with your eyes." His face came closer to mine. I felt like my face was going to boiled like lobster or something. "Yeah, it changes when I blink my eyes, but it only changes into three colors, blue, red, and green, you seen them all.that make you the first. Most only see two colors. You have good eyes sight." "Heh, thanks." he pull his head away from me and started to scratch his head.  
  
"So, why are they like that." "What?" "Ummm.you're eyes." "Oh, I don't really know, all I know is that, each color can see different things. like for instinct the red one can see the past, the blue one can see the future and the green one can see the present, like when I'm talking to you right now." He nodded his head and kicked the clouds that was floating by.  
  
"So, can you really see it". "See, what?" "The past, present and future thingie" "Well, if I want to, but usually I don't want to see neither of them, it terrifies me. Do you want me to look at yours, I could see other peoples' if I touch them?" I lean toward him with an evil wide grin and he leaned backward as if trying to get away. "N-no, thank you." He began to stutter, somehow it feels like he doesn't want me too, so  
  
I got away from him, but I also got a glimpse of his eyes and I told him what I thought about it. "I think that your eyes are pretty, they're yellowish orange."  
  
"Huh?! Tha-A-arigato." He blushed again and I've made up my mind. "Okay, so we're friends now?" I waited for him to answer me. "F-friends." "Yeah, friends." He answered me quickly and his face turned as bright as a tomato. "Yeah." He said and his face still red. We stood up and brushed off the clouds that was hanging on us. "Okay we're friends, c'mon pinky swear." I stuck out my pinky waiting for him to stick.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to use my eyes, just like I told you, I'm the one that chose to see it or not and I promise, I won't." he raised his eyebrow and then stuck out pink. Our fingers crossed and I felt a tingly feeling, head straight, eyes meeting, we smiled at each other. That was when Inu-yasha and I started getting closer and closer to each other.  
  
Until he told me for the first time in my life that he loved me. I was happy and surprised at the same time, but I know that we were meant to be. but soon the Gods found out and put us in the Crystal Zone and no sooner did we escape and ended here.  
  
(Flashback end)  
  
Author P.O.V.  
  
"Are you okay." Asked the Holy First's wife(her name is Tien Mai). She looked at me in shock, for that moment she was lost in memories, memories that she hope would stay with her forever.  
  
"Child, is something wrong." Tien Mai asked me. "N-no." lied Kagome. Her hand was rubbing her forehead. "I will tell you about Inu-yasha's older brother who just died a few months ago, he wasn't the greatest role model, but Inu-yasha never hated his brother either. Unlike Inu-yasha, his brother, Sesshomaru, was not a half-demon like him, but a full flesh demon. Due to the fact that he have a separate mother. He doesn't live with Inu-yasha here in Heaven, because he's lives in Hell. We offered him to live in heaven but he said that he doesn't belong here, because he did not like the way that heaven have treated his father and Inu- yasha's mother, Sesshomaru never abandoned Inu-yasha, once in a while he would come and visit. Only a few months ago, he died and worse of all in front of Inu-yasha too."  
  
'Inu-yasha, you witnessed, your own brothers' death.' But how.  
  
Chapter Ends.  
  
Well. I hope you enjoyed the third chapter.I used a lot of mental power for this one, because so far, it's my favorite chapter. Please REVIEW.. I haven't gotten that many or none.oh well, if you like the story so far .. No you have too review.or.or .I'm going to make my parakeet go after you. Oh, never mind!! (~_~) I stayed up late just to type this story. ~_^ just look at my eyes, it's all mess up. Crooked man.*-* `~` ooohhh, lazi eyez!!!! 


End file.
